CUARTO DE HORA
by Ydiel
Summary: One-Shot. El amor entre su princesa y él, será eterno, a pesar de todos, a pesar de la muerte. U/A. Darien x Serena. ¡Entra y lee!.


Pd. Los personajes de SM, no me pertenecen ese honor es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia original es solo mía.

* * *

"**CUARTO DE HORA"**

-¡Acaso era mucho pedir. Solo eso….un cuarto de hora, tan solo un misero cuarto de hora! – mis gritos inundaron rápidamente la habitación, era como si una mano inexistente me estrangulara la garganta, maldición, maldición. ¿Esto sería todo? No habría más risas, no estaría más ahí, ya no existiría, ya no lloraría.

Su dulce aroma no me inundaría, sería verla y tener que perderla, sería tocarla y al mismo tiempo pedir olvidarla, eso no me bastaría. Eso jamás cambiaría.

–Puede ir ahora Doctor Chiba- dijo una apesadumbrada enfermera. Escuche sus palabras más no tuve el valor de voltear y mirarla. Mis pasos me llevaron hacía la salida, mis pasos siguieron por un laberinto blanquecino, logre escuchar los gritos de dolor muy cerca de ahí, eran desgarradores, eran tantos, que prontamente me aturdieron, y aun así no alejaban mi sufrir, mi tristeza, mi rabia, mi dolor.

Seguí avanzando, las zancadas quedaba no me acercaban lo suficiente, mi desesperación me empezó a perturbar, así que corrí, fui a prisa, y por fin llegue.

Me detuve, mi pulso estaba acelerado, me sentía sofocado, trate de tranquilizarme, serenarme, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…..controle por fin mi respiración, con todo el valor que logre reunir en mi trate de controlar mis emociones, muy apenas lo conseguí. Y la puerta abrí.

-Hola- dije secamente, me percibí como si una gran cubeta de agua me mojase. ¿Tan mal estaba?, como era eso posible, su piel nívea ahora era transparente, sus sonrosados labios, se encontraban agrietados y totalmente pálidos, sus celestes se encontraban cerrados, sus mejillas rosadas que siempre me encantaron ya no estaban, ahora eran frías, y sin ningún color. Me acerque un poco para poder contemplarla mejor, por más que mis ojos se forzaron en enfocar no podía encontrar, no podía encontrar su bella sonrisa, ¿A dónde se había ido?.....no lograba descifrar esa actitud de ella, estaba tan quieta como si no hubiera ni un solo rastro de preocupación, ¿Es que nuestra hermosa bebé no existía? De seguro pronto despertara y se dará cuenta de que nuestra bella hija ah estado mucho tiempo sola, sin su calor de madre. Sin sus caricias confortantes, sin su alimento. –Oh mi amor, luces tan hermosa aun con el cabello enmarañado- cada palabra me acerco más a su frió rostro, acaricie sus mejillas con mis manos, fui consciente de que ella jamás volvería, de que adonde ella iba yo no podía seguirla.

Contemple su rostro más de cerca hasta que mi aliento rozo sus labios, por escasos segundos considere el absurdo pensamiento de que si la besaba como en los cuentos de hadas ella despertaría y regresaría a mi. Si esa era una estúpida posibilidad, no la dejaría ir.

Y la besé.

Mis labios calidos, apaciguaron el hielo de los suyos, mis labios jugaron unos segundos con los de ella, los recuerdos me invadieron, y las lágrimas que le había prometido no derramar, fluyeron. Saladas gotitas de mis ojos llegaron hasta sus mejillas, furioso conmigo mismo me separe de sus labios, -Lo siento amor, había prometido no ….llorar- seque las saladas gotas con mis manos, y regrese a ella.

-Sabes nuestra bebé es una glotoncita, come rápidamente de su mamila, sé que tu la hubieras alimentado por sobre todas las cosas amor- sonreí ante mi propio comentario, nuestra hija era su mismo retrato. –Amor ella se parece tanto a ti, ya me va demostrando su carácter, seguro que te ama tanto- mis manos sostuvieron las de ella, trate de calentarlas pero fue inútil, aun así no me pude resistir. –Me hubiera gustado comprobar que los cuentos de hadas que tanto leías y te gustaban eran verdad, pero el besó que te di hace unos segundos no te trajo a mi, ni siquiera me has dado una señal- mi voz comenzaba a temblar. – Te recuerdo claramente en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón, amor, extrañare cada una de tus ocurrencias, siempre fuiste tan vivaz, tan alegre, fue esa alegría que me contagio de paz, de vida, oh mi amor, como quisiera devolverte ese regalo que tu me diste, VIDA…..si yo pudiera, si yo pudiera, pero no puedo amor, y sé que tú no me perdonarías jamás si intentara reunirme contigo, por nuestra hija, por ese vida que tu me diste, por mi- las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, ya no intente siquiera quitarlas, jamás podría.

Mi corazón estaba roto, me costaba saber que aun que una parte de el se recuperaría otra quedaría igual, roto, por una parte pertenecía a mi dulce hija recién nacida, y otra, otra a ella. Nuestra vida juntos había sido muy buena, yo disfrutaba de una buena posición económica, mis padres habían fallecido cuando yo apenas era un niño, me críe en un internado, mis padres me habían protegido bien, crecí entre unos pocos que llegue a considerar amigos, después me fui a estudiar medicina, y fue durante esa etapa que la conocí, su belleza me deslumbro pero fue su corazón que me cautivo. La primera vez que la vi estaba sentada junto a unos niños que estaban en recuperación a ella le gustaba compartir su tiempo con los menos afortunados, esos maravillosos niños necesitaban tanto de atención, comprensión pero sobretodo amor, a mi pequeña parecía sobrarle descomunalmente, y fue ahí que me hechizo. Nos casamos poco después, ni siquiera espere el año para hacerla mi esposa, no podía esperar, era necesario saber que siempre estaría a mi lado, que iluso fui. Termine mi carrera con honores, fui el interno más importante de mi generación y después me convertí en el famoso y prestigioso Doctor Darien Chiba, ella siempre estuvo ahí a mi lado dándome ánimos, es irónico ser un Doctor tan famoso, tan inteligente, y no poder haber hecho nada para salvar a la única persona impórtate de su existencia, si que es irónico de verdad. –Mi amor me hubiera gustado tanto seguir siempre a tu lado- dije acomodando unos cabellos rebeldes que cubrían tu frente, tus perfectos rizos dorados me capturaron, pareciese como si pudiera obtener un rayo de sol desprendidos de tus cabellos, era hermoso, como tú. De repente la puerta se abrió abruptamente. – Doctor ya paso un cuarto de hora, tiene que retirarse, el cuerpo será preparado- Apenas asentí a lo que la enfermera decía, toda la mentira a la que me quería aferrar se desvaneció en ese instante. Mis manos se aferraron a las tuyas con urgencia, la respiración volvía hacerme falta, estabas tan fría de nuevo, tu delicado cuerpo de princesa era tan transparente y pálido que me sobrepaso, con mis latidos acelerados pose mi frente contra tu frente, acaricie tu fina nariz con la mía, y mis labios, susurraron palabras de amor, y en un momento de desesperación te abrace, llore amargamente en tu pecho, y me di cuenta que era la soledad la que me consolaba, la que me reconfortaba, a la que al final de cuentas abrazaba, por que tu ya no estabas.

Haciendo gala de todo mi autocontrol me repuse como pude, me levante, bese tus labios por ultima vez, te mire, memorice cada parte de tu ser, cada curva de cuerpo, cada rasgo de rostro y cada hermoso momento de ti en mi piel y en mi corazón. –Debo irme mi dulce amor, pero quiero que sepas que jamás te olvidare, que nunca habrá otra que ocupe tu lugar, que jamás mis labios borraran tu sabor con los de otra, y que tu amor siempre lo llevare aquí- dije señalando mi corazón. –Cuidare de nuestra hermosa hija que llevara tu nombre en tu honor amor- por fin pude consolar a mi pobre corazón. –Te amare por siempre, por siempre mi pequeña, mi hermosa princesa, **SERENA**-.

Unos años después.

_30 de marzo de 2009._

"_-La vida siempre nos da pequeñas pistas de cómo vivirla, podemos encontrarla en la caricia de un ser amado, en el abrazo de tus padres, en la sonrisa de un bebé, en las palabras y sabiduría de un anciano, en las risas de las amigas, en la esperanza de unas palabras, en las miradas enamoradas, pero sobre todo en la bondad que brindemos a los demás, en ese pequeño momento te darás cuenta de que todo lo que has pasado es nada comparado con el sufrimiento de los demás, de los más desprotegidos, de los más necesitados y que tú, sobre todo tú puedas hacer la diferencia…..Por eso mi dulce niña tu debes ser una buena hija, una buena amiga, y en un futuro una buena madre, pero sobre todas las cosas una buena persona.. ..Ojala mi hermosa bebé puedas entender este pequeño pensamiento que te he escrito y que logres ser tan feliz, como yo lo fui. Cuida a tu padre por mi, mímalo mucho, y ámalo más, sé que el te necesitara, que yo desde el cielo los cuidare mi bebé, y estoy segura que algún ojala muy muy lejano tu padre, tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar y ya nunca jamás nos volveremos a separar"-_

_***Serena T.***_

_***FIN***_

* * *

­Hola queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus pasados reviews en mis anteriores one- shots. Espero que éste les haya gustado tanto como ami, mi corazón se oprimía más y más conforme iba escribiéndolo, snif snif, jeje, pero bueno ya paso y sólo espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció. Muchas gracias de antemano y nos vemos pronto.

…_..Lady….._


End file.
